


Experienced Inexperience

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Cock Rings, Community: sons_of_gondor, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, First Time, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, New Zealand, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah had never before considered himself innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**aprilkat**](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/) during the 2007 [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[**sons_of_gondor**](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) Trick or Treat Fic/Art Exchange. [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/)**aprilkat** asked for "Elijah being less experienced but eager to learn, [and] as many permutations as the older men can provide." I hope this hits the spot. (And yes, that is a real DVD title. No, really, it is. I looked it up.)

Elijah wouldn't call himself inexperienced. Or at least not innocent. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't fooled around before. There'd been the odd indiscretion back home with the neighbourhood girls, but he sure hadn't rounded the bases enough times to be counted as a heavy-hitter. And there'd been one or two on-set flings, but nothing serious, and certainly nothing that his mother wouldn't approve of, not with her constant _loving_ vigilance. Without her, though, finally flying on his own in New Zealand, he'd had ample opportunity to bond with the boys. But even as Hobbits and Elf became more comfortable in each others' presence, there'd still been a self-enforced distance between each of them, as if they were afraid to let the final barrier between friends and more crumble.

And yet Elijah'd spent many a night flopped on Dom's couch, leaning heavily against Billy or scrunched up next to Orlando, watching flicks on Dom's shit TV, the one that flickered until whacked, the one Dom declared was "full of character." Truthfully, Elijah knew Dom held onto the damn thing because it was too much of hassle and he was too lazy to return it or get it fixed, but there was something comforting in watching it quiver through old Hitchcocks and Fellinis when they were feeling pretentious, wobble through slashers and lowbrow comedies when they needed to relax, and fizzle through porn, porn, porn when they were all too buzzed and horny to keep still.

At first the porn had exclusively featured non-threatening hairy men and women with flotation devices for boobs, but it wasn't long before the girl-on-girl porn crept in, and from there the boy-on-boy, supposedly just for "a laugh." But there was a point at which the fun and games tipped over into a regular occurrence, and sure enough, not long after that a silence would settle over the room as the Interpol warning for the director's cut of _Cum Fuckers_ wobbled into being on the screen. There would be a long stretch of nothing but softly ragged inhalations and exhalations, and then the unmistakable sound of a zipper being tugged down, the first in a series of quiet shifting and readjusting that came with a group of resolutely heterosexual young men fixing their sights on an enthusiastic twink blowing a bear.

Later on, they graduated to shameless locker room talk, wondering whether Liv and Cate would suck each other's nipples if plied with enough booze, or if Miranda shaved before Liv went down on her. It was then that they were allowed to "accidentally" touch, Billy palming Dom's prick through his jeans as they spoke of whether Dave might scream if you took him from behind. Elijah always ached after these sessions, and once, just once, he and Orlando had met up and wanked in full view of each other, eyes on each other's dicks, but Elijah's thoughts in the clouds.

_Would Dave scream?_ Or would he make that breathless, wordless noise Elijah'd heard by chance one day on passing Sean's trailer? The windows had been open, and the voice from within sounded like Dave's, but it was _Viggo_ who finally emerged, tousled and wiping the back of his hand over a satisfied smirk.

Elijah came like that, his balls tightening, dick twitching in his hands, and it was enough to make Orlando gasp and come barely a moment behind.

***

Once the image was in his head, it was all he could think of: Dave shouting as he was ridden to completion, the rider Viggo... now Sean... then Elijah himself. He stroked himself to the idea of it night after night, muffling his own cries in his pillow, biting back curses as after he'd have to rise to strip and replace sticky sheets.

The fantasy was so vivid, so intense, that Elijah couldn't be faulted for his slow reactions the day he came by chance upon Dave being kissed -- no, _ravaged_ \-- by Sean. Elijah was rounding the corner of his own trailer, wondering if he had time to rid himself of inconvenient wood when he stopped in his tracks, mouth falling open, prick throbbing at the sight. There was Dave, pressed up against the aluminum siding, shirt rucked up under his ribcage, Sean's hands on his wrists, clamped tight above his head. He was struggling, all right, but not as if he wanted to be let go, his hips rocking back and forth, rubbing against Sean.

Sean, for his part, was biting at Dave's throat, tiny red marks blooming and fading on otherwise tanned skin. He worked his way up to Dave's mouth, claiming it in a kiss that had Dave arching up from the wall... and Elijah shuddering. Instinctively, Elijah moved his hand to cover his groin, half-protecting, half-caressing himself, and it was then that he noticed Viggo, a few steps away from Sean and David, grinning a knowing grin as he tracked Elijah's touch.

***

If asked, Elijah wouldn't have been able to explain what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. He hadn't expected Viggo's softly slurred invite, the quiet, companionable dinner, nor the appreciative glances of his three companions. He hadn't expected a gentle invite to stay, nor Sean's fingers on his chin, tilting his face upward, kissing him sweetly, softly as Dave embraced him from behind, unbuckling his belt, drawing his shirt out of his pants.

He definitely hadn't expected to watch Viggo carefully stretch Sean with his fingers, Sean squirming and murmuring, "More," as if the word alone were a prayer. Nor had he expected to see Viggo settle into place, push forward in one firm, practised thrust, making Sean -- making _all of them_ \-- moan.

He was doubly surprised to feel Dave's fingers draw down the cleft of his ass, parting his cheeks a moment before Dave's tongue circled and licked. He felt both sets of his cheeks burn at the alien invasion, which seemed to amuse Viggo and Sean. They watched from their vantage point, stretched out on the couch, Viggo still buried in Sean, still rocking against him, although by all evidence -- the evidence Sean was now licking off Viggo's fingers -- they'd already had their fun. But the burn faded into flush as Dave's tongue pressed deeper, as Elijah bucked beneath him, drunk on lust.

These things alone would have been enough to fuel another, more detailed round of fantasies, but buried in Dave as he was now, rocked forward with each of Viggo's thrusts, he was ready to abandon all fantasy -- and indeed all thought -- for all time.

It was happening too fast; too much to process, too much to compartmentalize and keep. Instead of silent rules and carefully kept boundaries, he was flooded with jumbled, sweaty sensation: the feel of Dave's teeth at the base of his spine; Viggo chuckling as he helped Elijah slip a ring around the base of Dave's dick; Sean's breath, warm and tickling, as it brushed over his chest; Viggo wetting his lips a moment before swallowing Elijah whole; a glimpse of metal, coiled around the head of Sean's prick, and the knowing glances exchanged as Elijah asked after it.

"Maybe later," Dave breathed in his ear. "Maybe later."

It was all he could do to keep hold of the present, press once more into Dave, riding him as in turn he was ridden by Viggo. Dave was tight and hot and made the softest of whimpers with each shift, pushing back as Elijah moved away, begging quietly in half-syllables Elijah didn't understand, couldn't understand as Dave clenched around him, gripping him tight.

His head swam; Dave under him, surrounding him, shifting against him. Viggo nipping at his nape, all slow slide and thrust, soothing words and gentle guidance encouraging him forward. A tickle of breath, then the first tentative swipe, Sean chasing prick with tonguetip, covering the three of them with kisses as he fisted his own dick.

It was heady.

It was seductive.

It was nothing Elijah had ever known before.

And then just as he thought he'd felt, touched, tasted it all, just as sensation threatened to overwhelm for all time, Viggo tilted his hips, brushing something inside Elijah that shocked him enough to make him see stars. He felt himself jerk and clench, heard Viggo groan and Dave whimper, felt a whisper of breath and his innocence... was lost.


End file.
